


I need to find what

by Lizeth2036



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizeth2036/pseuds/Lizeth2036
Summary: Where Peter doesn't turn to dust but Tony does
Relationships: Nebula & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	I need to find what

I need to find this story if anyone knows what it is please put it in the comments the story goes where peter survives the snap and tony does not return to earth and aunt may also died so he stays with pepper who is pregnant with morgan together they live in the lake cabin and peter is for morgan and tells her about Tony then tells her that Tony is now a star. then steve arrives with scott and natasha and they ask him for help with the weather at the end he convinces him and he goes but says goodbye to morgan. at the end peter makes the final click against thanos and dies. 'if I know a great spoiler': | Then tony and pepper return to the lake house where morgan asks pepper where peter is but she tells him that he is now a star so his dad can be here Morgan starts crying and says she doesn't love tony and that she wants to his brother but in the end he ends up accepting it. And that's all I remember and if I almost told the whole story but I want to read it again I thought I had saved it but no 😱😦


End file.
